Je veux
by ayaelle
Summary: Le jour de son anniversaire Hermione craque et veux en finir avec sa vie...


**Disclamer : les perso ne sont pas a moi mais a notre trés cher JK rollings et la chanson est de diam's.**

**Bon bah voila c'est mon tout premier post sur fanfiction, je suis desoler pour les fautes que je fais mais j'ai pas de corecteur et je suis une quiche en francais!!!!bone lecture**

Je veux...

-Bonjour tout le monde, fit Hermione en se dirigeant vers ses amies à la table des Griffondors

-Bon Anniversaire Hermione, s'ecrièrent Harry, Ron, Ginny et quelque autre.

-Merci, répondit Hermione en souriant tant bien que mal.

_Aujourd'hui j'ai 15 ans,  
Paraît que tout va bien dans ma vie…  
En vrai je fais semblant, mais je m'accroche et je respire.  
Je fais partit de ces jeunes perdus, souriant par politesse,  
Entourés mais pourtant si solitaire... _

Hermione s'assit donc entre ses amis qui lui donnèrent instantanément ses cadeaux, qu'elle ouvris sans aucun plaisir. A vrai dire a chacun de ses anniversaire on lui offré des livres et cette année ne ferais pas exeptions. Elle souris a nouveau d'un sourire forcé et se retira pretextant allé lire ses «cadeaux».

Ele se rendit dans sa chambre en pleurant toute les larmes de son corps dans son dortoir a present noir, une fois qu'elle eut fermés toute les portes et fenêtres. 

_15 ans de vie, 30 ans de larmes   
Versées dans le noir quand le silence blessait mon âme.   
_

En faites Hermioine detesté son anniversaire, cela lui rappelé comme sont existance était triste et inutile d'aprés elle. A chacun de ses anniversaires elle aller pleurait dans un coin retiré, la rage au coeur.

_Plutôt banal pour une gosse de mon âge,  
Le cœur balafré de rage  
J'aimerais pouvoir vivre en marge, _

Mais cette années Hermione ce dit que ca allé changé d'une manière ou d'une autre sa vie allé changée...

_  
Cette vie de merde n'a que le goût d'un somnifère mais je me dois de les rendre fier eux qui me croient si solitaire.  
Si vous saviez seule dans ma chambre comme je souffre,  
J'ai le mal de l'ado en manque à bout de souffle... _

En réalité Hermione envié tout ceux qui l'entouré ils étaient si heureux, si entouré tout se qu'elle voudrait. Elle, trouvé qu'elle ne servé a rien dans la vie et nombreuse fois ell avait eu envie de se suicidés sans pour autant le faire. Certain l'insulté, la rabaisser sans pour autant la connaître comme ce Malfoy un etre froid sans coeur ville et cruel.

_  
Eux ils sont fort, moi je ne suis rien  
Rien qu'un bon menteur, face à l'adulte je le sais bien_

_ne rabaissez pas un jeune qui peut paraître à l'abris,  
Car vos mots le pousseront à mettre un terme à sa vie… _

Tous ce que voulait Hermione aujourd'hui c'était mourir de n'importe quelle manière que se soit elle voulait mourir et quitté se monde ou elle ne se sentait pas à sa place.__

Je veux…  
Je veux partir pour mieux revenir  
Et devenir quelqu'un, quelqu'un de bien parce que je reviens de loin…  
Je veux…  
Je veux partir pour mieux revenir ... et devenir quelqu'un… 

Elle voulait faire comprendre au monde combien elle était triste et combien ses sois disant amis s'en foutait ou ne voyait rien. Elle était las de ces jeunes qui se cachent deriere des faux sourires, des faux amours. Elle était las de ces prof' qui la prenait pour une enfant suspendu a ces livres.  
_  
Au nom des jeunes incompris qui luttent contre eux même,  
au nom de ceux qui savent combien nos vies sont malsaines.  
Toujours sourire et faire semblant de s'aimer,  
Mais dans le fond on se déteste on aimerais pouvoir céder. _

Elle voulait vivre avec les jeunes de son age sans pour autant gaché ses études.

_  
Pourquoi l'adulte ne sait pas ce que je sais,  
Pourquoi me prend il pour une môme quand il croit me renseigner.  
Pourquoi m'empêcher de grandir avec mon temps,  
Pourquoi me faire croire que la vie n'est qu'une suite de bon temps. _

Mais tous, ne voyait pas la souffrance de ses yeux et les traits tiré a cause d'une vie non souhaiter.

Tous lui disait qu'elle aurait une vie de reve et qu'il fallait esperé un avenir meilleur. Mais elle, elle ne les croyait pas ils lui mentaient pour leur profils tous sa vie elle avaient été eduquer pour etre dans l'elite et pour tuer voldemort. Mais elle voulait marqué le monde par sa gentillesse et son intelligence pas pour les vie qu'elle allait retiré pendant la guerre...

_  
Ne vois tu pas sur mon visage comme j'ai mal,  
Comme je ne te crois pas quand tu me parles d'espoir.  
Ne vois tu pas cette ambition qui me ronge,  
cette envie de faire parti de ceux qui ont marqué le monde.  
Selon vous je vois trop haut, j'ai des envies démesurées,   
Arrêtez de voir trop bas, ne chercher pas à nous tuer, _

Mais maintenant tous se qu'elle voulait s'étais mourir être libre loin de tous ses focus qui se servait d'elle.

_  
Laissez moi libre sur terre et dans ma tête vous êtes fait donc ne faites pas de moi ce que vous êtes._

Je veux…  
Je veux partir pour mieux revenir  
Et devenir quelqu'un, quelqu'un de bien parce que je reviens de loin…  
Je veux…  
Je veux partir pour mieux revenir ... et devenir quelqu'un… 

Alors doucement elle est montait à la tour d'astronomie et a pris une boite de somnifères afin de s'eteindre sous les étoiles. Se fut l'une des seules fois ou elle souris veritabement.__

Ste mangouste, 1995,  
J'étains en train d'agoniser,  
Moi je n'ai pas osé le flingue.  
Tout en douceur j'ai gobé mes cachets,  
En douceur je partais me cacher tout la haut...   
Hermione, petite fille fière et bonne élève   
a tenté de fuir la vie à coup de somnifères sur les lèvres...  
Hermione, si forte aux yeux des gens, marquée à vie par son trop plein d'intelligence... 

Elle était differente de tous les autre elle avait un goût pour la connaisance , la curiosité une envie de s'en sortir et de vivre une vie de reve.

_  
Les jeunes comme moi savent que nous ne sommes pas comme eux,  
Peut être que l'on en sait trop,  
Peut être que l'on ne vaut pas mieux,  
Mais ce qui est sur c'est qu'on voudrais devenir quelqu'un, quelqu'un de bien parce que nous repartons de rien, _

Puis lorsque qu'elle sentit ses yeux se fermer, elle murmura un bref adieu dans un dernier souffle.

- »Hermione, Hermione... je t'en prie reveille toi pitié, je t'en prie Hermione, je t'aime.

L'intrus qui venait d'entrer la pris delicatement dans ses bras et l'emmena a l'infirmerie ou elle se reveilla 10 jours plus tard.

_  
Et peut être qu'un jour on pourra regarder nos mères et leur dire pardon de ne pas avoir su te rendre fière._

PS : Ce que j'ai fait s'appelle une T.S.  
Pour certains un S.O.S, pour d'autres une preuve de faiblesse 

**Vu la fin que j'ai fait je continurait peut etre mais c'est pas sure.**


End file.
